Natural gas and hydrocarbons are a major fuel source for electrical power generation using combined cycle gas turbine/steam turbine systems. There is an urgent need to develop means to capture CO2 for sequestration in geological formations to avoid emitting CO2 in the gas turbine exhaust to the atmosphere where it will contribute to temperature rise and overall global warming. In order to produce power from natural gas fuel with CO2 capture, it is necessary to first convert the natural gas to a mixture of hydrogen and carbon monoxide synthesis gas (H2+CO) using partial oxidation (POX) or catalytic steam/natural gas reforming (SMR) or autothermal reforming (ATR). This is followed by catalytic shift conversion of CO with steam to CO2 and H2. The reactions (based on methane) are:2CH4+O2=2CO+4H2 CH4+H2O═CO+3H2 CO+H2O═CO2+H2 
CO2 is removed from the synthesis gas by scrubbing with a physical or chemical solvent or by other means producing a substantially pure CO2 product stream and a substantially pure H2 stream with a minimum content of CO and CH4 and CO2. The H2 product is preferably then mixed with a maximum quantity of N2 from the air separation unit to produce an H2+N2 stream which can then optionally be preheated to give an optimum fuel for the gas turbine.